I'm Here Waiting for You
by Queen of Travesty
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, senior spy at 22. Li Syaoran, senior spy at 23. Kinomoto and Li, spy partners. The baddies have something they want. And she has everything he needs. Everyone knows how it ends. But how exactly did it all begin? Lemon coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Editor's note:** Hey all! I know it's been a long time since I updated, and it'll prolly be a longer time to my next update, so hang in there! Here's my new series, I'm Here Waiting For You. Usual characters, usual pairing. ) Enjoy!

_**Note: **IDA stands for International Detectives Association  
_

* * *

Kinomoto Sakura placed her latte on the posh table of a posh cafe in the posh part of town.

It had been seven years. And seven years seemed like the longest time, especially the first year.

She bought the local newspaper from the newsstand and sat down at her table.

At that time, she was only 16 years old. A young, tender age. Too tender for the impact.

The newspaper made a crinkling sound, and she frowned in slight annoyance.

After the incident, she had learned a very important lesson if she were to keep her heart intact: **Never** trust them.

She didn't blame it on anyone. It was all her foolishness, and that alone.

He had kissed her goodnight, and the next day she saw him with another girl.

From then on, Sakura had stopped believing in love.

She sipped some coffee and ran her emerald eyes over the morning paper. _Murder by the sea. _The bold headline seemed to scare many civilians with the paranoia of a serial killer, but Sakura highly doubted so. There was simply no tangible evidence to confirm that a string of patterned murders awaited them. It was, after all, the town's first murder since she was promoted to a senior detective in the IDA.

She was only 21.

She scanned through the article, expecting any trace of gossip to spring out at her. However much the Channel was the town's only newspaper; it was no different from tabloid. _A body of a woman clad in tattered clothes was found on Carlson's Beach last Saturday… Officers deny the public fear of a serial killer on the loose, yet the townsfolk have been harbouring fixated paranoia, not forgiving the series of murders years before…_

Sakura mused at the ignorance of the public. How wrong. How _very_ wrong they were.

… "The police and forensics are giving it some thought," said Officer Sherman Barclay a day after the body was found. "But we cannot conclude much just yet."

_The victim has been identified by her fiancé as Hikaru Yamamoto. Her tear-streamed fiance, Yukito Tsukishiro…_

_Yukito._ The very name rang in her ears like a thousand church bells tolling, dragging with them their solemn yore. She had been unable to forgive _or_ forget him, since once upon that winter's night.

… "We were going to celebrate her new job," Tsukishiro stuttered out. "I told her to wait for me by the pier, where we were going to rent a yacht out to sea." The young couple had been married for three months, and Tsukishiro described their relationship to be 'calm as the breezeless night air'.

She couldn't believe what she saw. That was what _they_ were supposed to do the day she received her first paycheck. Her big, fat paycheck. She had just joined the IDA as a novice and was working her way to the top, and on her very first payday he had promised to bring her out on a yacht. In fact, he had assured her a yellow yacht (it was her favourite colour then), complete with its own automatic steering wheel, and they would sail out to sea with a bottle of ice-cold wine and Godiva chocolate.

But he couldn't make it. He gave an excuse about having to rush overseas for a last-minute meeting, and refused her offer to fetch him to the airport.

"They're here to chauffeur me, those rich delegates," he smiled and pecked her on the cheek. Sakura went off without a word, but somewhere in the middle she caught a whiff of perfume.

She had thought it was her, but it was the same as how _he_ smelt.

"Hey, Saks." Sakura looked up from the article just as her partner, Li Syaoran, sat across the table with a cup of mocha in his hands. "What made the headlines?"

"Not much," she shrugged nonchalantly, "Just about the body that Constable Justin found last Saturday."

"Let me see," Syaoran reached for the paper.

"Um – no, it's not much anyway." She folded the paper into half. "It's everything that the Constable said to us."

"You're hiding something." Syaoran raised his eyebrows in curiosity. She gulped nervously, and shook her head violently. She knew how he'd react if he had read the article. Before she could whisk it away, he took it from her hands and straightened it out. Slowly, he saw a frown crinkle his forehead.

"That jerk," Syaoran cursed. "He actually married someone else!"

"Let him," Sakura stammered. "I – I mean, it's not like he loves me anymore –"

"Sakura," he put folded the paper and leaned forward. "It's about time you realised you can't hide anything from a person who's been with you since junior high, y'know."

"… I know, Syao. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" he quirked his eyebrows up. "I just want you to be _brave_. Stop thinking of that coward! You have this job to live for. Look, I don't know what we'll be up to next, but what I do know is that we're best friends _and_ detective partners, and you have me to count on, okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Thanks."

He smiled that heartwarming smile and drank his mocha. "So, coming back into question…"

Ring ring 

Sakura fumbled with her pocket.

"It's mine," said Syaoran. He fished out his sleek cellphone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Syaoran, I need you and Sakura to get your butts out of that café _pronto_. Chief wants you guys handling this case."

"This case –"

"The Yamamoto case."

"But – But I thought he had appointed the novices to it?"

"Initially," stated the voice on the other line. "But since there has been, ahem, complicated evidences of late, I advised the superior to assign my capable, knowledgeable, and not to mention adorable descendant to this job."

Sputters could be heard.

"ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA!"

"Relax, my lovable descendant. You haven't heard the perks yet."

"How can there be any perks at all?" questioned the steaming Syaoran.

Sakura looked up curiously from her latte.

"First, you get to fly to Europe and spy on the couple's company, Graite & Co., and its world-renown expatriates. There, you will have to build rapport with the manager of Graite, under the disguise of the boss of some high-end association who is looking into 'a good business partners relationship'. Fake visas and whatnot will be supplied, and you'll even have your own Lexus."

"Wheet, now that's a consolation," Syaoran whistled. "But I'm afraid that to get me up and off, you'll have to try harder."

"Ah, you haven't heard it _all_," Eriol chuckled. "You'll be put up in a villa just off the city centre, and documents containing the latest information will be sent to you via email. You'll go to parties, events, cruises, whatever, but make sure that at the end of the month, you come back to Tokyo with _every single top-secret document_ from Graite."

"Got that. But I have to suffer from the jet lag. And you get to park your lazy ass on that swivel chair in that comfy office while _I_ work _my_ ass off stealing dirty testimonials. I can play with the women expatriates, but I can't play gay with the men."

"Syaoran dearest, you seem to have forgotten something."

"What?" he growled in displeasure at the corny name.

"There is a girl who can fish the men in for us."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, I mean. I know you simply _love_ to be with her. Don't tell me you want _this_ to be an exception?" There was a smirk pulling on the line. "But it's not _all_ fun, y'know; you make sure you get _all_ those dirty papers back here in one piece."

"Not now that I've been missing those times," Syaoran's eyes gleamed. "Hiiragizawa, it has been a _long_ time since you last gave me an assignment, so rest assured I'll get this done and give Graite a run for their money."


	2. Chapter 2

**Editor's Note:** Hey all! The last chapter was horrifyingly bland, so I shall try to spice it up a little here! ) I'd also like to thank those who reviewed Chapter 1. D It's a really crucial year for me but I managed to choke out some time to do up Chapter 2. Relish in my splendor. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Sakura grew up in a small town._

_It was a town where everybody knew everybody else, where all the children attended the same pre-school, same kindergarten, and same junior high school._

_And since the town was so small, Sakura made friends with all of what little students the school had to offer. So basically, everybody was everybody's best friend._

_It was the first day of junior high school, and Sakura was fairly excited. Not at the prospect of finally attending an actual school, but because junior high was where you met many new transfer students. She felt that, although she loved the company she kept, it was about time she made some new, **interesting **friends._

_And so she did. Sakura never had to worry whether she'd make friends on the first day of school, because nature made sure she always did. With her huge, sparkling emerald eyes and bright smile, who wouldn't want to be her friend? Already into fourth period, she had, by her side, not only her old friends from kindergarten, but also new ones._

_One of them was her ninth-grade senior Asakura Keiko. Kikki, as she wanted to be known as, was assigned to Sakura to be her 'buddy' until she got familiar with the school. Keiko was tall, prim and pretty. She was always surrounded by other pretty girls and good-looking boys. Sakura never admitted it, but secretly hoped that one day, she could grow up to be just like Keiko._

* * *

Syaoran hung up. 

"Who was that?" Sakura looked up curiously.

"Eriol," Syaoran sighed.

Her eyes opened wide, gleaming with utmost anticipation. "Is it…?"

"Yes, yes," he sighed again, taking a sip of his mocha. He had been prepared for this – she had always been so enthusiastic about missions. And this time was no exception, especially since they had been 'out of business' for such a long time now.

"What's the agenda, then?"

* * *

_One cold winter's night, Kinomoto Fujitaka had been called away on business. Sakura was afraid to be alone at home, since Touya was sleeping over at Yukito's. She had grouched about how Touya could have sleepovers with his bestie and she couldn't, but her father would have none of it._

_"Besides, I got you a babysitter," Mr. Kinomoto said cheerily._

_"**WHAT?!**" Sakura whined loudly. "Father, I'm **SEVEN!** I don't need some **babysitter **to look after me!" She pouted crossly. "Can't I just get Chiharu and Tomoyo over? I'll be fine!"_

_Mr Kinomoto shook his head. "No, you're ONLY seven." He put on his coat and picked up his briefcase. "Anyway, once you see who your babysitter is, you'd be glad I wouldn't let you have your friends over."_

_With that, he walked out the door. "Stay indoors! We don't want you to catch a cold now, do we?" He gave a warm smile and closed the door._

_Sakura pouted and threw herself down onto the couch. She swept the remote control off the coffee table and hit the ON/OFF button._

_"It's **SO **unfair!" She complained, to nobody in particular. "Touya gets **ALL **the fun and I have to park my butt here and ROT."_

_**Click**. A sports channel came on._

_"And why can't I have my friends over? Not that they're guys, or drunkards, or hookers. They're **girls**, for heaven's sake!"_

_**Click**. A documentary came on._

_"What's more, it's **Winter break**! Who stays at home all alone during Winter break, I ask you?"_

_**Click**. The TV screen went blank._

_Sakura jumped up. "Wha -?"_

_She heard the door creak. The hair at the back of her neck stood on its ends._

_"Who's there?"_

_A glass bottle rolled across the floor._

_Sakura turned around, slowly, toward the door._

_"Who's -"_

_"Saks?" came voice from behind a pile of grocery. "Sakura, are you there?"_

_"Y-yes, I'm here," Sakura sighed in relief. "You must be the babysitter my dad hired. Here let me help you with that." She walked over to the figure in the doorway and lifted a pile of grocery bags from a pair of arms._

_A head appeared._

_"**KIKKI?!**" Sakura squealed. "Dad got **you**? But how does he even **know **you?"_

_Keiko beamed. "He's a good friend of my dad, who's the minister of the local church." She set the rest of the bags down. "Saks, when are you ever gonna learn that everybody in this town knows everybody else?"_

_Sakura smiled._

_"Oops, looks like I tripped on your TV cable. Sorry, I couldn't see where I was going. I headed down to the supermart to get us some stuffs - magazines, nachos, sodas, the like. Wouldn't like to rot here now, would we?" Keiko chuckled._

_"Kikki, you're the **best**." Sakura hugged her. Keiko laughed._

* * *

Before Sakura knew it, she was strapped into a business-class air flight bound for London. 

She took a _deep_ breath.

"What's wrong, hon?" Syaoran wondered aloud as he fumbled with his suitcase. "Damn, where is that freaking – oh there it is…"

"Nothing," she exhaled. "Just… You know."

"Yeah, I know." Syaoran turned to face her. "Nothing to worry about. I'm here, we're going to London, everything's covered, we enjoy ourselves, we complete the mission, and we head back home. It's as simple as that."

"No, Syaoran."

"Huh?"

"It's... The height thing."

"Oh. Sorry."

She turned to look out the window, taking a sudden interest to the planes lolling around on the field. "Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't wait."

* * *

_The harsh winter ceased, and school resumed the spring after. Sakura was now a second-grader, and although she no longer needed Keiko's guidance, walking around school without her just seemed wrong. She made up her mind to go find Keiko during lunch break. Sakura knew Keiko couldn't be in the cafeteria, since she always brought packed lunch, and used to visit Sakura in her homeroom, sharing her Bento lunch generously._

_Sakura stepped into room C2-04. It wasn't right. Keiko wasn't there. And then she remembered; They might have changed homerooms. But that wasn't right, either. You only switched classes when you were in odd grades. Keiko was now in tenth grade. She should still be in the same homeroom._

_The pupils in C2-04 didn't look very friendly. They all stared at Sakura with blood-shot eyes that seemed to say, "Look, there, she's the one, Kikki's junior. What's she doing here? Go back to the ground floor, brat. You're not the only one in Kikki's life." Sakura was quick to make off._

* * *

The engines roared, and Sakura's heart threatened to burst out of her chest.

* * *

_Later that day, Sakura received shocking news._

_Kikki had died._

* * *

She felt the airplane slowly incline, and her heart almost leapt out as they dived into the clouds.

* * *

_Sakura learned that Keiko had been taking drugs. The pretty girls and handsome hunks that always surrounded her; they were all hookers too. And it made matters worse for Sakura when she learned how Keiko had died._

_She was trying a new kind of drug, one that she had no experience with. As a result, she died of an overdose of heroin. Keiko's body was found writhed in her friend's house. She was foaming at her mouth, and long gone._

_Sakura was overwhelmed with grief. It felt like someone had stabbed her with a dagger, pulled it out, and stabbed her again. She wanted Keiko so much. She wanted to spend more time with her, curled up on her bed, flipping through magazines, chomping on nachos and slurping soda._

_But she was no longer there._

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she realised Syaoran had cupped her tensed, sweaty hands with his. He smiled at her, and then everything was alright.

* * *

_It took Sakura some time to get over the trauma of losing a close friend. And she stopped wishing. She stopped wishing she had more **interesting **friends, and she stopped wishing that she would grow up to be just like Kikki._

_The very summer after Kikki's funeral, Sakura got all her grade friends together, boys and girls alike. They all made a pact never to turn to drugs, no matter how stressed they were. They promised each other they would never end up with the same fate as Kikki._

_One girl, Hirashima Mika, just stood by the side and snorted. She never believed in such childish reveries._

--------

The flight took a weary day and a half. In between, Sakura asked for peanuts, while Syaoran played with other passengers and lost at poker. Sakura asked for more nuts. Syaoran lost some more.

"Will you stop eating those?" Syaoran grumbled as a fellow passenger, Chisame Ayaka, laid out her winning hand.

"Ten thousand yen, please," she grinned.

Syaoran groaned as he fished out ten neat and unwrinkled thousand-dollar notes. "Sakura, if you don't stop eating those things that are giving me bad luck, you're gonna pay when we get to London."

Sakura blinked. "Why are you _so_ anxious? We still have a whole day left." She munched up the last of the peanuts and snatched the deck from the table. "Besides, what _can_ you do to me? Whine to Eriol who will complain to Tommy whom I will get hell from? Don't forget, Syao darling, we're no longer in Japan. We're halfway across the globe."

She laid out the newly-shuffled cards on the table, and divided them into fours.

"Poker, anyone?"

--------

_That town that Sakura grew up in is still a small town. And Sakura is still living there, only now she's older. Prettier. Richer._

_And half the globe away from home._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Syaoran had long zonked out after their last round of poker. They had gambled well into the night, as well as into the wee hours of the morning. After they gave in to tempting slumber, the rest of the night just skimmed by.

"Colours. Bet no one can beat that!"

_Sakura was in no hurry to open her hand._

_"Well...?" Syaoran murmured anxiously into her ear. "What're you waiting for?"_

_"Mou, Syao, always so impatient." Sakura chuckled and placed her impeccable hand on the table._

_"Ten. Jack. Queen. King. Ace. Colour." Sakura smirked. "Royal flush."_

_Ayaka gaped at her, words __**this **__close to escaping yet frozen in her throat._

_Syaoran made a choking noise._

_**"You can play poker?!"**_

_"Wait, wait, wait for the next card," another passenger, Yamamoto Takeshiro, halted. "Maybe that's all she's got. Maybe she's got none left to play."_

_"You'd better pray so!" Ayase smirked at Takeshiro. "Or you can kiss another 10 000 yen good-BYE!"_

_Takeshiro groaned. "__**Why **__did I make that bet on you?"_

_Sakura placed her hand on the table._

_Two tens._

_"Not going without a fight now, are we?" Takeshiro remarked. He laid out a pair of kings._

_"Pass."_

_"Pass," claimed Sakura. "So, Takeshiro, what're you doing now?"_

_"Manager of Yamamoto Corporation."_

_"Go figure." Syaoran smirked. "Rich now, aren't you?"_

_"Same goes to yourself," Takeshiro chuckled. He singed out a card from his hand._

_"__**NO!**__" Ayase hissed. "Play the biggest card you've got!"_

_"You don't want that 10 000 yen?"_

_"It'll make us __**both **__look good," Ayase commented. "Even if we lose."_

_"Not a worry," he replied, laying his hand out._

_Syaoran gave out a low whistle. "Two of clubs. Neat."_

_"Not on my bet!" Ayase declared. She threw her card on the table._

_Two of hearts._

_"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Sakura looked up from her cards. "Who has the two of spades."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Two of spades." She threw out a card. "Three of diamonds." She threw out her last card. "I win!"_

_"She won!"_

_"__**YOU WON!**__"_

_"... I lost...?"_

_"Alright peeps, money in, money in!"_

_And that was how the IDA detectives __**each **__landed in London 50 000 yen richer than when they left Japan._

* * *

"Wow..."

"Fascinated?"

"Yeah. I've never been to London..."

"_You?_ You've never been _here_?"

Takeshiro gave a sheepish grin.

"Some manager you are! Your primary office quarters are in London and you've never _been _here?!"

"How'd you know it's...?"

"You used to brag about it in tenth grade," Sakura rolled her eyes. "You know, when you _officially _realised that Mr Yamamoto had declared you as the heir of Yamamoto Corporation while we were in the, let's see, _NINTH grade?_"

"Oh, it took me a year to realise?" Takeshiro scratched his head. "Wow."

They had no other choice but to roll their eyes in unison.

"Alright, I guess this is tata," Takeshiro sighed. "Was nice meeting up with you again."

"Sure!" Sakura beamed. "See you around!"

"Bye! Take care!" Takeshiro waved.

Syaoran turned to his partner.

"You like him!"

"N-no, I d-don't - Why would you even think so?"

"BECAUSE... Just because."

Sakura studied Syaoran's mixed-up expression. Anger, sadness and bewilderment flitted across his face.

"Are you... _Jealous?_" She poked him in the ribs.

"NO!" Syaoran was quick to react. "Why should I be? I already have... Reira..."

"Oh come ON!" Sakura teased. "You two hardly even KISSED!"

"Y-yeah, so?" Syaoran pouted. "I didn't even really like her in the first place."

"No?"

Syaoran shook his head. "She's such a slut."

"And how would YOU know?"

"She was... Cheating on me."

"Oh _please!_ You two weren't even _dating!_"

"Well, you don't kiss someone on the cheek one day and go fuck with someone else the next!" Syaoran snapped at Sakura.

"Oh, that."

"Yes. THAT."

"... You found out."

"I - You _WHAT?_"

"I've been trying to tell you," Sakura frowned at him. "But you wouldn't listen."

"Really? You have?" His eyes softened, and the temples on his face relaxed. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Saks."

"It's fine." She beamed at him, and glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, look, our chauffeur's here."

Syaoran glanced at the jet-black Mercedes that had just parked itself behind them. He knew she had just used it as a distraction.

He knew that he had hurt her deeply. Someone who was trying to _help _him! And what's more, his _best friend!_ With no ill intentions of any sort - and he had shouted at her so many times, accusing her of making the stories up, just so that she could hook him up with Tomoyo...

Oh, God. How could he even _think _that way? Tommy was interested in Eriol_, not him!_

Syaoran stole glances at Sakura all the while they were riding in the car to the hotel. Oh, she's upset all right. She'd been giving monotonous and one-word responses whenever he tried to ask her something, or strike a conversation. He furrowed his brows in an attempt to think of how to apologise.

"Mr Li, Miss Kinomoto, we have arrived."

_That's it! _Syaoran thought in delight. _It'll be more than just an apology. She'll __**love **__it._

With that, he hit the UP button on the side of the elevator.

"Where to, Syaoran?"

"Our hotel suite's on the 67th floor." Syaoran grinned, a mischievous, knowing grin, with a slight smirk pulling at the end. "Then, you wait and see."

* * *

**Editor's note**

Well, you're still here, so I assume you liked my story so far grins I just realised that when you say "Saks" out loud (say it), what does it sound like?

Oh well, it's too late to change it now, so please refrain from reading the passage aloud, especially parts with the word "Saks" in them. ) Cheers!

(Oh, yes, before I forget. Reviews in please!)


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Editor's Note:** It took me a LONG time to figure out what the surprise should be, the Syaoran way, so I put myself into the green boxers of my character and started to think... Yet to no avail. SIGH! Then one night (more specifically, the night before I started on this chappie), as I was about to doze off, it struck me like a bolt of lightning! Yay, so Chapter 4 was born. Tip to all authors-in-the-making: Sleepy time is the best time to catch the inspiration! Enjoy the show!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As they stepped out the elevator on the 67th floor, Syaoran's cellphone rang.

"Good morning, Mr. Hakkado. This is Amy Jensen from Graite & Co. I am calling from the office of Melissa Sterling, the Chairperson. She would like to meet you in 30 minutes time."

"Two words, Miss Jensen. Jet. Lag."

"Mr. Hakkado, I'm afraid you do not comprehend." The secretary lowered her British-peppered voice to a barely audible volume. "If you defy Miss Sterling even in the most minor matters, she will not hesitate to call off this partnership."

Syaoran cursed under his breath. Sakura blushed. She thought it made him look sexy. (A/N: So do I giggles)

"Fine. Tell her we'll be there in 30 minutes."

He hung up furiously.

"Who was that?"

"The secretary to the Chairperson of Graite." Syaoran pulled Sakura towards the elevator. "We have to meet her urgently, she says."

"Whatever for?! We just got here! I need my beauty sleep!"

"I need mine too, or these eyebags of mine are gonna sag. Yet they want us there in 30 minutes, or the deal's off, and we'll get spankings from Eriol. We can't afford to tarry; their office is exactly 30 minutes drive from here."

The elevator doors slid open, and they both let out exasperated sighs as they plummeted down another 67 storeys.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were downtown, seated in a comfy couch in the VIP waiting room at Graite & Co.'s main office. 

"Man, this is the _life!_" Syaoran exhaled, making himself too much at home. "If only we had offices like this."

"Mou, Hakkado-san, you're the one who designed it..." Sakura pulled on an act. "How could you let your poor CEO suffer in such adverse conditions, like the ones back in our office?" she pouted cutely, trailing a finger down Syaoran's thigh.

"Putting up a show, huh?" he whispered playfully into her ear. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Saks. You might get carried away doing what you think is just... _Business_."

Yet, despite himself, he felt a slight strain in his pants.

She grinned and her colour flushed a slight hue of pink. She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Yeah, but really... If only we had offices like this."

"Mr. Hakkado? Miss Ishin? The Chairperson will see you now." A tall woman had suddenly appeared through the door, and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her very sharp, pointed nose. She sounded like the Jensen manservant on the phone.

As they walked out of the room and into Melissa Sterling's office, the she muttered into the Chairperson's ear.

"Those two can't keep their hands to themselves."

"What do _you _know?" Sterling murmured, while flashing a smile at her two unsuspecting visitors. "Watch out for them. According to the tip-off, a pair of agents, nowhere near couples, were sent here to act lovey-dovey to foil Graite's plans."

"Yes, Ma'am." The loyal subordinate strutted out of the room.

"A very good morning, Miss Ishin," Sterling smiled at Sakura, a cold, unfeeling smile. Her eyes were frozen with deceit and her mind dripping with thoughts of utter malice.

"Good morning, Miss Sterling," Sakura greeted back.

"Oh, Melissa will do," she chuckled. A false, obligated chuckle. In fact, it seemed more like a snigger to Sakura. "And how do you do, _Mr. Hakkado_."

"Very well, thank you."

Sakura couldn't help but notice how Melissa's eyes were dark with seduction, throwing occasional glances at Syaoran and leaning forward so her breasts threatened to literally spill out of her low V-neck blouse. She was utterly disgusted.

"And Miss Ishin here is your assistant, I suppose?" Melissa questioned Syaoran, hardly even flitting her eyes to give 'Miss Ishin' due attention at all.

It was hard not to wonder just how Eriol could come up with such stupid cover names for them. For their first undercover mission, Eriol had dubbed Syaoran 'Rochatte Lee Fisher' and her 'Osaki Yuna'. _Her _name was perfectly fine. It sounded like a decent name anyone would have given their daughter.

But Rochatte Lee Fisher? Come on. Only fools would fall for such burlesque tricks. But, yeah, you had to admit, the people they were spying on were pretty much fools. Since they fell for the whole Fisher thing.

"... So how about it, _Ren?_" Melissa had a low, sultry tone to her voice now. She was twirling her hair here and there, the little golden-brown fringes covering her grey eyes.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sakura shot up, anger boiling in her head.

"Yuko -"

"Mr. Hakkado, I think we have a problem with understanding each other." Melissa stood up from her chair in fury, and walked over to the huge oak door. "I'm sorry, but I don't think this partnership is going to work out like you promised it would." She hurled a dagger-like glare at Sakura. "And all you have to blame is that little _midget _of yours." She pushed the door open.

"No, Miss Sterling, let's not have it this way," Syaoran reasoned with the short-tempered Chairperson. "I'd be more than happy to chip in what I have to for this partnership, to your every whim and fancy." He winked mischievously at the form in front of the oak door, and put on a smirk that made girls' hearts deliquesce even before their melting points.

"I... Take that as a guarantee." Melissa closed the oak door and sat down in her director's chair. "And I will not tolerate any further disturbances as from now. Mr. Hakkado, you _do _realise that your company is not the only one on my Pending Partnerships List, right?"

"Yes, certainly." Syaoran leaned forward, so that their faces were merely inches apart. "And in due time I will show you the reason why _my_ company is the one you'll want to seal this deal with."

"Ooh, I like that," Melissa cooed. She reached out for him but he slinked back to his seat.

"Now, shall we sign the documents?"

"Do, let's," Melissa chirruped, her mood suddenly swerving to the other side of psycho street. "I'll need our _dear _Yuko to sign them too, as an eye-witness," Melissa looked at Sakura - for the first time since they met - and smiled.

A deceiving, scornful smile.

Once the papers were signed, the pair was in no hurry to stay and chat about diabolical plans, especially not with the likes of a frothing Sakura. She hastened Syaoran out of his chair and fumed out of the door.

"Have a good day," Syaoran waved, and Melissa glared at Sakura as she disappeared around the corner.

Syaoran was about to step out too when the Chairperson called out to him. "_Ren,_ you forgot your coat."

He turned around, and seeing his coat hung carelessly over one of the chairs, he grinned meekly and walked back in.

When he had left the office, she fished out a tiny earpiece from her pocket, and muttered into a speaker.

"Get me security."

* * *

"_This _is our hotel room?" Sakura stated bluntly as her partner pushed the double doors open. 

"Yep. Beautiful, ain't it? Double showers, a King-sized bed, a mini-bar, a 100-square-feet balcony extension, a sauna room, a gigantuan built-in closet AND two plasma TVs." Syaoran wandered into the bathroom. "Oh look, one of the shower heads can even vibrate!"

A slight hum could be heard from one of the bathrooms.

"Damn, you gotta try this out! Hey, Saks -"

"Cut it out!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Are you _really_ sure this is our hotel room?"

"_Duh!_ Look, it even says here, 'To Mister Hakkado Ren and Miss Ishin Yuko, it is a pleasure to have you as our guests. Please make full use of the facilities we have to offer, which include various wine and tequila in the bar, the private laptop that has your username and password assigned to it, and, of course, the vibrating showerhead. It is our honour to invite you to a complementary all-you-can-eat buffet at the Chandelier this evening, as partially arranged by your company. Thank you for your patronage and we look forward to serving you. With great pleasure, the Management.' Damn, some connections our company has, eh?"

"NO! Will you just put away that vibrating shower head and LISTEN to me!" Sakura snatched the card from Syaoran and motioned to the room.

"Do you see any luggage in here?"

"No."

"_Anything _at all that belongs to us?"

"No."

"_Then why are we here?!_ This room is obviously vacant! We have gotten the wrong room, _baka Li!_"

The Baka cringed. "Don't make the first ruin of our holiday be a remembrance of your _brother_."

"Fine, then tell me why we're here, if our luggage isn't."

"That's because," Syaoran stated as he grabbed his wallet, cellphone and the suite keys. "We're not staying here throughout the 'vacation', but just for _one _night." He looked at her and smirked. "Wait 'til you see where our luggage is now."

"Well, still, how can we survive one night without clothes to change into?!" Sakura shrieked. "What about my _tampons?_ My tampons are in my luggage!"

"Relax, hun," Syaoran reached for her bag and passed it to her. "We're going shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah. Downtown. Isn't that what you women do best?" He opened the door and ushered Sakura out. "Hey, um... I'm really**really**_really_ sorry about Reira. I swear I didn't know... I mean, I was so madly in love with her that when the jocks told me she was cheating on me with that gay fag Eric from California, I thought they were just spinning silly stories so they could have the Goddess Reira to themselves." He scratched his head and avoided Sakura's eyes. "And… And when you told me about it too, I... At that time Eriol kept hinting to me about Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, and I thought he had meant that she liked _me_, and that you were in cahoots with her to break Reira and I up so that everyone else could date us," he blurted out in one breath. "I'm... I'm really sorry, darling."

Sakura looked at him, and then burst out laughing. "That's all over! We're alright now, aren't we, you silly thing!"

"But... But you seemed really upset..."

"Oh please, I was just thinking about Takeshiro. He's now the manager of Yamamoto Corporation, I mean, isn't that the company of Yamamoto Hikaru…"

"Alrighty, let's forget about that! C'mon, don't waste anymore time!" He hauled her out of the suite. "They say London's kick-ass in shopping. You are gonna _love _it."

* * *

"Ma'am! Did you hear that?" 

"Here what?" a woman's voice surfaced. "Rewind it, and we'll hear it again."

The faithful assistant hit the 'REWIND' button.

Whirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

"Stop!"

The tape started to play.

_"Oh look, one of the shower heads can even vibrate! Damn, you gotta try this out! Hey, Saks -"_

"Did you hear that?!" the assistant practically shrieked. "Did you hear that, Ma'am?!"

"Not with you squealing like a pig! Rewind it again!"

Whirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

The tape played again.

_"Oh look, one of the shower heads can even vibrate! Damn, you gotta try this out! Hey, Saks -"_

_"Cut it out! Are you really sure this is our hotel room?"_

"Did you hear that? He said 'Saks'!"

"So?" the woman demanded impatiently.

"Didn't you say that agent - the one who could have been sent here to ruin us - her name was Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Yes," the woman growled, tapping the toe of her Jimmy Choo's impatiently. "_So?_"

"Well - Well, I was just thinking, that man may be calling _her_, and since her name is Sakura, and they're close friends, _Saks _may be his nickname for her -"

"Has it ever crossed you mind, Miss Jensen, that he might be saying that the quality of that freaking vibrating shower head _sucks? _I have an entire phonebook of vibrating shower head suppliers and the ones at the hotel don't let you change the vibrating patterns." Her tone suddenly became menacingly soft and dangerous. "Miss Jensen, you are wasting precious time. Right now they could be collaborating some plan while you skive on silly theories! Provide me with some tangible evidence that those two are the agents we are after, _then _we'll see! If we wrongly accuse them, this partnership could go down the drain!"

With that, the terrifyingly dominant Chairperson stormed out of the office and slammed the door, leaving her terror-stricken assistant quivering in her wake.

* * *

"Syaoran...?" Sakura's muffled voice could be heard, but just barely, from behind a huge glittery curtain. 

"Come on out, or we'll never know how good you look in that." Syaoran was used to shopping with Sakura, and he understood fully why women took _so _long shopping. _Actually, it doesn't really matter if she comes out. She looks hot in __**anything**,_ Syaoran thought to himself. _Especially in swimsuits... Oh, Lord help me._

Slowly, a figure emerged from behind the curtain. Syaoran almost choked on his Mars bar when he saw Sakura dressed in the clothes she had picked out. The small T-shirt hugged her body, and the pair of brown shorts added contrast to her sun-kissed tan, making her look...

_Hot,_ Syaoran thought, _even though the clothes are plain and simple._

"How... how does it look?" Sakura muttered, when she spotted his gaze caressing her from head to toe. "Does it make me look weird? If so, I just won't take them..."

"No, no! They make you look great," Syaoran interrupted. _And beautiful, and slender, and graceful..._

She frowned at him, trying to figure out if he was just saying it to make her feel better.

"Really!" Syaoran insisted. Years spent with your best friend; you'll know more or less what thoughts are flashing through their mind.

"Okay, I'll take these then!" Sakura beamed, and heaved a whole pile of clothes onto the counter.

* * *

It was only two agonising hours later that our poor Syaoran got his turn at shopping. 

"Hey, check out this leather coat!" Syaoran put it against his body. "Like? Ooh, it's even on discount! So now it's _only _500 pounds."

"The price is nothing, Syaoran. You'll have to put it on to see," Sakura stated bluntly.

"Fine." He removed the hanger from the polished leather coat and handed it to Sakura. "Hold this while I remove mine." As he was unbuttoning the article of clothing, his fingers brushed against something oddly protruding on the collar.

"Hey, what's this?" Syaoran muttered as he plucked it from his collar. "Damn! It's a bug!"

"Ew! Quick, squash it! Squash it!" Sakura squealed, backing away from the bug in Syaoran's hands.

"No, not _that _kind of bug..." Syaoran frowned.

"Well, squash it anyway! Fling it away, step on it, whatever you do, get rid of it!" Sakura hissed. "They're actually spying on people who are spying on them spying on people! The nerve!"

"What... Did you just say?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow at Sakura's incoherent babbling.

"Never mind," she sighed. "Just get rid of it, will you?"

"Haha no."

"WHY? What are you gonna do with it then, _Baka Li?_"

Syaoran cringed again. He didn't like to be reminded of the torture he had to endure during visits to his friend's house. No, not at all.

"Hmmm? I'm waiting for an answer, or I'll squash it myself!"

"You'll see, my darling. You'll see."

* * *

**Editor's Note:** Lalala, another pit stop! Okay I must admit that the next few chapters, along with this one, had some clashes here and there... Since Chapter 4 was born out of wedlock, haha. So it took me quite a while to send this hot to the press! Alrighty reviews in please!! Or NO LEMON JUICE FOR YOU NAUGHTY CHILDREN IN CHAPTER 5! teases Heheh. 


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Editor's Note**

Lots of people have been begging to know what the surprise is, what Syaoran's gonna do with the bug, and someone even spotted a loophole (I was just too lazy to cover up). So relax, all the answers will be revealed to you in the next few paragraphs...

_What's the surprise? What's Syaoran gonna do with the bug? What if they hear 'Syaoran'?_

The answers are here. The solution to the unsolvable equation. The enlightenment to all your queries...

Okay, maybe not _all_, but just what Syaoran did with the bug. ;D

Chapter 4 Part 2! Let's not tarry! The truth awaits...

* * *

They were at a bar. She had persuaded him to catch Ocean's Thirteen instead. He, however, refused.

_"If you wanna catch Brad Pitt that much, then go catch him yourself."_

She had pondered a little over it, and just when Syaoran thought he had cornered her, she burst out indignantly.

_"No way. I'm going with you, to make sure you don't mess around on the job."_

He had suggested they visit a red light district bar. She had refused, but as always, Li Syaoran wins the battle.

Syaoran twirled the slim cocktail glass in his hands. Sakura couldn't stand the _red light_, as usual, so she had headed to the lavatory for a leak.

It's been eight minutes now. Syaoran stole a glance at his watch and called for a refill.

"Hey there, hot stuff," a low, seductive tone wafted into his ears. "Looking for some fun?"

_Heh,_ Syaoran snickered inwardly. _Let's play a little game, shall we, Graite?_

"I'd love to," he murmured, wrapping an arm around the lady's waist and blowing into her ear. Swiftly, he nudged a small button on the bug and slipped it into the woman's pocket.

"AHEM."

Syaoran immediately released the hooker, and straightened his shirt. "But, unfortunately for you, I've already got some good company." He winked at Sakura and shooed the lady off, who strutted away to other drunk men.

"What was that all about?" Sakura frowned and hissed. "It's a good thing I'm here to keep an eye on you. We're here on a _job_, not to play around."

"Relax, my love," Syaoran exhaled as the bartender placed a full glass on the counter. "I was only, as you put it, doing my job."

"Yeah, if you consider _flirting _a job." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Are we not flirting now?" A smirk played across his lips as he whispered tenderly into her ear. "And, moreover, my Cherry Blossom... It _is _our _job_."

She pretended to giggle sweetly as her supposed fiancé whispered sweet nothings into her ear. The elderly bartender glanced at them, and proceeded to close for the day.

* * *

Back at Graite & Co., Amy Jensen gaped open-mouthed at the running tape as awkward sounds started filling the air in the office.

_"Oooh, yeah BABY! Oh yeah fuck me! Oh yeah! Ooooooh! AHHHHHHH!"_

She never knew people sounded different when they were fucking. She gathered that all the screaming had made Ishin Yuko's voice turn rough and sore.

_"Oh yeah... Oh YEAH you're so good... Oh... Oh..."_

"..."

"JENSEN!" Melissa Sterling stormed into her assistant's office. "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?! WHERE IS HE? WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT HAVING SEX IN THE OFFICE? IF YOU WANT TO DO IT, AT LEAST SWITCH TO DOUBLE-GLAZING!"

"Absolutely not, Miss Sterling! It was the tape," Jensen pointed to the whirring machine.

_"Oh... Yeah... That was one helluva damn night..."_

"Is that...?"

"Yes, Miss Sterling," Jensen stated. "Guess you got a lousy tip-off."

* * *

**Editor's Note:**

Ah, the perverted genius that Li Syaoran is. :laughs: And what if they heard Sakura say 'Syaoran' during shopping? Eheheh, he nudged the on/off button... ;D If you thought _that _was erotic, wait for Chapter 5 and 6, will you:laughs more: Reviews in, so I'll know if my story is worth continuing :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Editor's Note**

SORRY EVERYONE! Last year (2007) was my MAJOR EXAM year so I had to drop all other responsibilities and STUDY :/ BUT NO MATTER, 'cos Queen of Travesty is BACK in the HOUSE:uhuh, uhuh, do the boogie:

Also I'd like to thank EVERY ONE OF THE 52 (or so) reviewers! I love ALL you guys to itsy bits! I'm really sorry to make you wait, I hope you actually got your butts off the computer chair while waiting :/ Haha!

Alrighty, if you like sleazy parties, you're gonna wish you were in Syaoran's shoes. (He's so hot, ahaha. Sorry, random.)

Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Slight lemon warning! Hit BACK if you're planning to flame lemons!**

"Ren...?

"Yes, my darling Yuko?"

"What... Sort of party is this?"

A mixed-up heavy techno version of All Night Long I Think About Sex was setting the boat on fire. There were people everywhere - on couches, in cabins with doors wide open, and on the bar top. Yes, the bar top - and they were all having crazy, wild sex.

"Is this a joke...?"

"Ah, Hakkado-san!" came a voice from beside them.

Syaoran turned around. This man sure sounded weird trying to pull a Japanese accent. "Mr. Dunman! Whatever are you doing _here?_"

"Edison, son, call me Edison. I'm the CEO of Graite & Co.; Of COURSE I'll turn up at such a great party!" He leaned in closer to Syaoran. "You realise these parties are never too late to make an old man happy," he chuckled softly. "Is that not why you are here, too? To make yourself contented with all the hot babes in the –"

"Ahem."

"Ah, of course," Edison Dunman declared, now fully aware of Sakura's presence. "You've come too, Miss Ishin." He turned to Syaoran. "So _that's_ what you are here for, eh?"

Syaoran stuttered. "Uh, n-no, of course not, the Chairperson just invited us over, no, we're not planning on..."

"What are you talking about?" Edison chuckled again, pulling him aside. "The only reason why anyone's here is to hook up and have great sex, be it with someone dear or a total stranger!" He patted Syaoran on the back. "Son, ditch the old no-pre-marital-sex tradition. Have some fun, eh? You've got such a sexy fish on your hook! Make _full use _of it." He winked and walked off, groping a big-butted hooker halfway.

"_Honey_, what was that about?" Sakura tugged on Syaoran's sleeve.

"I-I don't know." Syaoran frowned. "He said the only reason why anyone's here is to have sex."

"**WHAT?!**"

Syaoran nodded.

"Well, let's get out of here!" Sakura was quick to suggest. She started to rush off when she felt a tug on her hand.

"We can't," Syaoran sighed. "I... I promised the Chairperson we'd come, right? So we'll have to stay."

"We... You WHAT?!" Sakura fumed. "Are you BLIND?! Do you see what those people are _doing _in there? They're fucking like mad animals gone on a hormone rampage! I'm not about to get caught up in some group orgy just to get into the good books of high-status BITCH!"

"Look, Yuko," Syaoran pulled her aside. "I didn't know what party this was supposed to be. You know that day, during the meeting? You had stepped out of the meeting room, but I left my coat in the room. Then Sterling pulled me back and said, 'Oh, yes, this reminds me. We're throwing a party aboard one of the finest cruiseliners in London, and we would like you to come along! So, I take it now we're business partners. And business partners accept invitations. So why don't you bring that little slut of yours along and have a hell of a time?'. I asked what kind of party it was; Was there gonna be any beer? Then she started to get all dangerous with me. 'If you don't turn up, Mr. Hakkado, I'll take it that you don't accept my offer, and hence I shall decline yours too'."

Sakura stared at him blankly.

"So I agreed," he sighed. "I'm so sorry, Yuko. But look. We can just grab a few vodkas, have a little chat with Sterling, and just scoot. No harm done. Okay?"

Sakura frowned.

"What, you don't believe me?"

Sakura's eyes flashed with anger. "She called me a _SLUT?!_"

"Yuko, it's like that," Syaoran smirked, straightening his suit and beckoning her back aboard the cruiseliner. "Every woman I meet falls head over heels in love with me. So it's no surprise that yet another one calls my babe a slut." He drew his arm around Sakura's waist and squeezed her butt. "Of course, there's no other woman hotter than my sexy Yuko."

"Stop it," she giggled. "Okay, I'll do it. And your hands don't go _THAT _low."

"Of course, my darling." Syaoran motioned to the bartender behind the cocktail bar. "Two vodkas, one virgin."

Sakura shivered in his arms as a man opposite them gave a shout and released onto the ground. "Ugh. No wonder they only serve refreshments."

Syaoran chuckled. Soon after, another man shot his load across the bar, his moans filling the heavy air.

"Alright, that's it. I'm gonna use the bathroom a while," Sakura got off her chair and left.

"Just don't puke if you see someone wanking in there," Syaoran called after her mischievously. Not that anyone on the cruise even cared, or thought it embarrassing.

"Two vodkas; the blue one's virgin." The bartender set two cocktails onto the bartop.

"Hello, sexy," came a low, sultry voice beside Syaoran.

He turned around to meet his visitor, and was smothered with the biggest pair of boobs he had ever seen – serious.

"Hey there," he responded, feeling his member grow hard. _Hey, I can't help it. I'm a __**man.**_

"What say we get comfy in one of the cabins downstairs?" She ran her fingers down his left arm.

"I'd love to –"

"Ahem."

"...**BUT **I already have company." Syaoran said, realising Sakura was there. "Sorry."

_Jeez, why is it always me?_

"It's alright," the woman got up and eyed Sakura from head to toe. "Have fun with your _flatboard _slut." With that, she walked off.

"What did you call me?!" Sakura hollered. "I am NOT a flatboard! For YOUR information, I'm sure those things are PURE **SILICON!**"

The owner of the biggest-**silicon**-boobs-on-earth turned around and faced Sakura. She said, in a soft, dangerous voice, "Look here,_Flatmate_, you ain't getting nowhere hurling insults at people, not on this boat. Honey, I can tell by the way you walk that you've never been bedded before."

Sakura's eyes opened wide.

"Listen, there's a reason why you're here. The lady wants Mr. Hakkado. She's had his eyes on him since that meeting. And here's the 4-1-1 on that. If you don't prove it to her that you're worthy of him, she'll have him for herself." She flicked her hair back. "If she didn't want Mr. Hakkado, I'd have claimed him for myself. Such _hot_stuff." She walked away huffily.

Sakura turned to Syaoran.

"Did... Did you hear that?"

"What?" Syaoran looked up from his vodka. "Hmm, no. Why? What'd she say?"

"She said you were hot stuff, and - and..."

"Oh, yeah, that. Yeah, I heard her." Syaoran stuttered. "Come, follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"To the cabins, my love."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in a dark observation room...**_

"Where are they?"

"They're heading to the cabins, my love."

"What?"

"I mean, they're heading to the cabins, _Ma'am_."

"Oh, are they?" she leaned in towards the screen. "And now?"

"They're looking for an empty one, it seems."

"Heh. Getting horny now, are we?" she snickered. "The bug plan may have failed, but this one will confirm for sure. With both audio and visual, we've got more than one area of security."

_Sounds like some security advert_, Amy Jensen thought sarcastically. _She should __so__ be in showbiz._

"We'll know if these two are the ones we want, if they don't do what lovey-dovey couples would normally do... Alone." Sterling motioned to one of the monitor screens on the wall. "Keep tabs on this room. It's the one where Dunman has filed all our documents. If they're the agents... They'll know those docs are here."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good." The evil Chairperson rubbed her hands in delight. "If so, then I am free to claim _him _as my _own_."

"Ma'am?"

"What is it?"

"How do we know if they've done what couples usually do?"

"Do I have to do _all _the work around here?" Melissa Sterling growled and stared at the screen of the empty room menacingly. "Tape them down."

* * *

"Here, this is it. Dirty stuff go in here."

"What? Syao – I mean Ren, _what _are you up to?"

He pulled her into the cabin and slammed closed the door, making sure to lock it. He looked around the interior.

"Ren?"

He pushed her onto a messy filing table and took off his tux.

"REN?"

He clasped her arms above her head and lowered his head.

"REN! YOU'RE DRUNK!"

"No, I'm not. Quite the contrary," he whispered into her ear, licking it at the same time.

"What?"

"I think they suspect our identities. I've made sense of everything. Sterling led us here because she received a tip-off. She knows the threat of two spies sent here, and thinks we might be them. So she invited us here."

"For what?"

He got up and untucked his shirt, undoing the buttons slowly, one at a time.

"It's getting hot in here," Sakura huffed.

"Take it off, Yuko."

"What?"

Syaoran exhaled, and unclasped her dress from behind. She gasped as the front fell off her chest, exposing her bra.

"Sexy," he smirked. "Green, lacy underwear."

She blushed. _**Why **__did I have to wear green?_

"Come on, do me a striptease."

"WHAT?!"

"Do it." He pulled her up. "We have to cover up our identities."

"How?"

The air in the cabin was getting seriously stuffy. Sakura's face was as red as the reddest tomato ever found, maybe even as red as _strawberries_. The heat was getting to her. Moreover, Syaoran was wearing that handsome smirk on his face, hinting that something exciting was going to happen, and it was _good_. And it didn't help matters that his shirt was half-undone, giving her a little peek at his chiseled chest and muscular abs.

She could do nothing but blush.

"How?" he echoed, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and undoing his belt. "Have sex for them to see."

"You - We - We're gonna have sex?!"

"Yep."

"No... Way."

"Yes, we are." He pushed her back onto the table, and the papers fluttered everywhere. "Look, one of the dirty documents that Eriol needs is somewhere here. If we could just fake our fuck session, I can grab the doc and we're out of here, pronto."

"Oh,_that's_ it," Sakura sighed in relief.

"Yeah. Disappointed, are you?" he laughed. "No worries, baby. We can still get naked."

"Naked?!"

"Yeah, we'll have to," Syaoran gave her a look. "Who has wild sex with clothes on?"

"Oh."

"Let's not tarry," he murmured heavily into her ear. She took in a deep breath when he undid his fly and slid down his pants.

Green boxers.

"Ren...?"

"Just relax, it'll be okay." Syaoran put his hands behind her and unclasped her bra. Swiftly, without or hardly looking, he pulled her dress to the floor.

She let out a slight gasp.

"I know, my turn." He smirked as he slid her panties down.

Slowly, he let his boxers drop.

"It's for show," Syaoran chuckled. "Don't tell me you're embarrassed. You've seen it before, haven't you?"

"That... That was **different**," Sakura stammered, and blushed heavily. "Like, tenth grade? We had to share those stupid showers 'cos the girls' one had broken down, and that _baka_Takeshiro pushed me into an occupied shower – _your _shower."

"So? You still saw me," Syaoran muttered into her ear. "And nothing's gonna change that."

She felt herself grow hotter. She glanced down at him, and blushed at his 5-inch length. It was _definitely _different from tenth grade.

"You ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"You_can _fake a climax, can't you?" Syaoran gave her a questioning look. He made sure that her body was pressed against his chest, so that he wouldn't see... Them. Unlike him, she still had her towel on as she stumbled into his cubicle... So he didn't benefit much from that incident.

She shook her head.

"You can't?!" he growled. "Oh, this is great."

"You've known me for so long and you don't know I can't fake having sex?"

"I've never talked to you about OR had sex with you."

"Oh, yeah." She bit her lip nervously, yet to Syaoran it made her look sexy. _Seductive. _He felt himself harden, and tried not to show it. "What now?"

He sighed. "I'll... I'll have to finger you."

"What?"

"Yeah, or you'll never climax, and we'll never get out of here alive!"

"_WHY_can't we just grab the doc and GO?" she demanded into his ear.

"BECAUSE," he hissed and motioned to a camera in the ceiling. "they're taping us down."

"EW! They tape people having SEX?!"

"Yeah, those perverted people." He looked at her. "So? We don't have a choice."

"Good thing we're best friends or I won't know how we're gonna get out of here alive."

"Great. Hun, I'm sorry I have to do this."

"... It's okay." She put her hands around him and wrapped her legs around his hip.

"Alright." Syaoran took a deep breath in. "Here we go."

* * *

**Editor's note**

I know! Cliffhangers are _so _cliche (and so are green boxers, heh ;D), but that's prolly why we like them so much :laughs: Alrighty guys you'll just have to wait for my next installment :D I **promise **it won't take as long as the previous one haha, I have to go update my other stories as well! Meanwhile, reviews please! ;) Sorry if this was a short chapter, but no one likes really long chapters! (Keep myopia at bay. Shorten your essay.)


End file.
